


The Greatest Plot You'll Ever Know

by TeaSippinSpirit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, Drarry, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit
Summary: Straight up Drarry Porn. No plot, no need for summary. No shame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously none of these characters are mine. I'm moving some of my writing from FF.N over here, so if this looks familiar, I swear it isn't stolen, only moving. Straight up porn. Honestly no plot what so ever. Probably poorly written as it's a few years old.

9:00

Harry climbed onto the bed and gripped Draco's cock; staring at the angry head and pulsing staff for a long moment before lowering his mouth slowly. Draco sucked in a quick breath and held it until the heavenly heat of Harry's lips surrounded his tip fully.

Draco never could have imagined that Harry's lips would be so soft and plump. He moaned quietly as Harry took his time; used his tongue, teasing the slit of Draco's dick for a torturous moment, before inching down the staff slowly, using his lips to caress the hot skin as he did so.

Harry sucked gently, slowly; not in a rush, enjoying it far more than he would ever be willing to admit out loud. Draco's cock was thick and fat, filling his mouth perfectly, causing him to drool slightly with each suck. Every pulse of Draco's dick made Harry moan and the gryffindor made himself comfortable on the bed, resting his body on Draco's legs while his mouth did it's magic.

Draco was a mess on the bed. Harry was so damn good at this. Harry knew what he was doing, this wasn't his first blowjob by far, and telling by the sounds coming from Draco, it wouldn't be his last. Draco's back arched up instinctively as Harry hummed in content. Draco's mouth fell open in a silent 'O' and his eyes fell closed in perfect heated bliss as his hand came to Harry's head, gripping the mess of black tightly in his grip.

Harry's eyes flickered at the action and a long, low, groan escaped him. Draco's grip tightened and Harry began sucking on him like he was a pacifier; long meaningful sucks that had Draco panting and thrusting. Harry maneuvered his body so that his weight was enough to hold Draco down. He didn't want this to be desperate and quick. He wanted it to be slow, easy.

Draco wasn't going to last either way. His dick was impossibly hard, leaking precum continuously as Harry sucked it all down. His eyes were still closed and his bottom lip was pulled tightly to his teeth. Harry closed his own eyes in enjoyment; let himself get lost in the blowjob; enjoy the weight of Draco's cock on his tongue, the warmth in his mouth, the taste and smell filling his senses completely.

Draco's breathing increased; the heavy panting disturbing Harry's concentration. Harry opened his eyes and reached up to Draco's ball sack, running his fingers lightly over the wrinkled skin, rolling in his own drool, until Draco was squirming with desire. Harry let his fingers slip behind them, caressing the smooth skin between his testicles and arse hole. Draco moaned loudly; his face a vision of ecstasy and lust as Harry teased his finger around the pink pucker.

Harry pressed his lips to the hot throbbing dick in his mouth and sucked hard, using his tongue to dab at the slit of the head, as he slipped a drool soaked finger into Draco's hole. Draco gasped, his body thrusting on it's own accord; not sure if it wanted more of the finger or of Harry's vacuum sucking mouth. He whined selflessly as Harry sought out that place inside that would make him fall apart, that place that only Harry had touched, that place he desperately wanted to feel again. It didn't take long. Harry found it quickly and as soon as he knew he had it, he was relentless.

Draco was in bliss overload; his cock was engulfed in scorching heat, his prostate pounded and prodded perfectly. He choked on a groansob, trying to warn Harry, trying to tell him that he was gonna...gonna...

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Draco groaned out a chocked scream; his stomach muscles tensing, his arse clenching Harry's finger so tightly it hurt, his hips thrusting up off the bed, ramming his cock down Harry's throat as it exploded, emptying his balls at an alarming rate.

Harry clasped his lips tightly around the erupting staff, determined to swallow every drop of Draco's seed hungrily. He moved with Draco's wild hips as he milked his cock dry.

It was a long time before the sounds in the room had calmed from desperately exhausted gasping and panting to the calm, relaxing afterglow. Harry had moved up on the bed, curled himself up to Draco's side where he was now drawing invisible shapes on the slytherin's damp skin. Draco yawned sleepily and smiled at Harry as he ran his long fingers through the messy pile of hair.

"Told you I could make you cum in less than ten minutes." Harry said with a sleepy yawn. Draco looked over to the side table and grumbled.

9:09


End file.
